Commander Wannahon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830277 |no = 8252 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 263 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 43, 68, 87, 139, 146, 153, 160, 167, 174, 181, 188 |normal_distribute = 3, 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 12, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 57, 65, 68, 79, 87, 90, 139, 146, 153, 160, 167, 174, 181, 188 |bb_distribute = 3, 5, 3, 5, 5, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 11, 9, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 57, 65, 68, 79, 87, 90, 139, 146, 153, 160, 167, 174, 181, 188, 195, 202, 209 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 2, 4, 4, 2, 4, 6, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 57, 65, 68, 73, 79, 84, 87, 90, 139, 144, 149, 154, 159, 164, 169, 174, 179, 184, 189, 194, 199, 204, 209 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Known from a young age for his razor-sharp intellect and burning drive, Wannahon was considered as one of the prime candidates to lead the Greherd - and the Vardket's God-Killing Army - to their total victory. With his keen, almost inhuman intellect, his ability to solve problems and spur progress in developing new weapons and engines of war was unparalleled. His zeal, however, led others to call him cold, monstrous and uncaring. It didn't matter. Their words fell on deaf ears, for Wannahon was determined to prove to his family-faction's masters that the others were not needed. The Greherd's superior mechanical weapons, found in every life-like shape and size imaginable, were the only true path to victory. With the Vardket's approval of his schemes, Wannahon believed he was entrusted with the most important task of his generation. Failure was not an option! And so he parlayed his influence and knowhow to silence dissent within the Greherd. His confidence, however, was shattered when the news of the Vardket's disappearance reached him. Furious in disbelief, he quickly rallied the Greherd and reassured them they were being tested. A final test, no doubt, to see if they were truly worthy of being the God-Killing Army's mailed fist. To prove their loyalty, they needed to find out who the doubters were, for only with their blood and pestilence could the Greherd gain any hope to regain the favor of their Vardket masters. As he and his followers activated their engines of conflict, he began the first of many battles on Orebus, with the Greherd unleashing their plague-laden siege machines upon their enemies. As the days went by, his creation reassured him of his victory in his sleep, their whispers soft amid the noise of the war. |summon = Who are you?! Hah, it doesn't matter. I shall make my mark on this world! |fusion = Amazing. So this is the power a Summoner wields. It's...incredible! |evolution = | hp_base = 5115 |atk_base = 2339 |def_base = 1772 |rec_base = 1672 | hp_lord = 7307 |atk_lord = 3341 |def_lord = 2531 |rec_lord = 2388 | hp_anima = 8199 |rec_anima = 2150 |atk_breaker = 3579 |def_breaker = 2293 |def_guardian = 2769 |rec_guardian = 2269 |def_oracle = 2412 |rec_oracle = 2745 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Firestorm of Faith |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Earth types, raises normal hit amount & negates element based damage. 20% boosts all parameters of Earth Types in Guild Raid |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty |bb = Viral Bombardment |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes & normal attacks may hit all foes for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 50% chance for normal attacks to hit all foes |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Hemorrhagic Shelling |sbbdescription = 18 combo Earth attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk and adds Earth, Water, Light elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 150% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Plagueborne Blitzkrieg |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & boosts Earth, Water, Light elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 300% boost to Earth, Water, Light elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Precision Augmentation |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts own BB gauge each turn & raises own normal hit amount |esnote = 3 BC fill, +1 to each hit count |evofrom = |evointo = 830278 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Wannahon1 }}